3 Segundos que Derivan en Desesperación
by L.D Sforza
Summary: … Espera… ¿Por qué este hombre lleva un collar como el de Gray-sama? ¿Por qué es tan igual a él? ¿Por qué no respiraba? … ¿Y donde esta Gray-sama? /Mire nuevamente al hombre y las lagrimas aumentaron. No temí volverme agua y morir y ya. /No… ¿Cómo temer si ya no tengo nada que querer proteger?


Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, :D Y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

_**************•**Este Fic contiene Spoiler, si no haz leido el ultimo capitulo de FT (334) No lo leas. Creeme.  
_

___**************•Nota Autora:** Pues, esto lo esbribi recien, así que puede que tenga muchos errores ortografícos u/u Como sea, espero que lo disfruten, y que los haga llorar mucho (?) Eso. Y suerte. Esperemos que todo termine bien en FT. Estoy de luto todavia ;^;_  


* * *

**L.D Sforza**

~3 Segundos que Derivan en Desesperación~

* * *

**_..::Y todo acabó::.._**

* * *

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué lo hizo?

¿Por qué él y no yo?

¿Por qué todo termino así?

… ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar? ¿Acaso no podía quedarse todo como estaba?

¿¡Acaso no podía!?

Recuerdo que sentí que me empujaba y caía con fuerza, aunque no me importo demasiado… También recuerdo que levante la vista y su hermosa espalda estaba en mi dirección, tan fuerte y musculosa, tan protectora. Sentí que mil mariposistas se juntaban en mi estomago al solo pensar en ello… y de pronto…

Todo _acabo_.

Todo se rompió.

Fueron solo _3 segundos_… nada más. Aunque a mí me parecieron minutos, horas, días… _Años_.

Interminables años, en los que siempre la misma imagen se repetía.

La de _él muerto_.

De mi único gran amor, de mi gran Gray-Sama.

De la única persona que jamás amare.

El primer golpe fue el más doloroso… creo, ya no puedo recordarlo con exactitud. Pero si recuerdo su sorpresa, su dolor. _Mi miedo_.

¿Por qué hizo eso? Yo me podría convertir en agua y todo resuelto. Él no habría muerto. Él estaría ahora conmigo, diciéndome lo último que quería decir; _Vivo_.

Luego siguieron los demás… casi recuerdo una sonrisa cuando vio que yo estaba bien… pero no estoy segura. La sangre en sus labios y rostro me dificultaba la visión de su perfecto rostro. Y una y otra vez, aquellos ataques lo a travesaban, lo _rompían_. Lo _quebraban_.

Y de paso me quebraban a mí también.

¿Y que qué podía yo hacer?

…_Mucho_.

¡Pero no hice nada! ¡No me moví! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?... _¿Por qué?_

_¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con este sentimiento que se derrama en mis manos?_

Y un ataque más, y otro… y otro y no pararon.

¿¡Por qué no paran!?

Y luego… luego estaba él. Con una sorpresa y terror en sus ojos que no se lo quitaba nadie. Quise gritar, decirle que se moviera, que por favor saliera de ahí. Pero no podía hablar, mis cuerdas vocales estaban cerradas. Cerradas por completo.

Toque mi rostro con desesperación y de pronto… espera… _¿Cuánto tiempo llevo llorando?_ ¿Cuánto llevo suplicando en silencio piedad con él?

Ah, claro… _3 segundos_.

Y luego, aquel golpe en su frente… aquella ultima estocada. Aquella intima instancia.

Aquella última _esperanza_.

¿Y qué era aquello? No lo lograba ver bien… era una imagen borrosa de un hombre mal herido cayendo al suelo, pero _¿Quién era?_

Me acerque, con miedo y precaución ¿Pero, por qué estaba así? Si ese hombre no lo conocía.

Aunque se parecía tanto a mi Gray-sama…

… Demasiado.

… Espera… ¿Por qué este hombre lleva un collar como el de Gray-sama?

¿Por qué es tan igual a él?

¿P-Por qué?

… _¿Y donde esta Gray-sama?_

Mire nuevamente al hombre y las lagrimas aumentaron. No temí volverme agua y morir y ya.

No… _¿Cómo temer si ya no tengo nada que querer proteger?_

Aquel hombre era él… Mi Gray-sama… Mi gran amor.

- ¡GRAY! – No recuerdo bien cómo fue que salió mi voz, pero si recuerdo que estaba quebrada. Rota por el impacto, por el dolor y la angustia.

¿Pero ya qué más da ya?

Ya no importa. Juvia esta como estaba antes. Sola y sin alguien a quien amar.

Sin Gray-sama

_Sin nada._

Como siempre…

_¿Qué cuanto tarde en perder mi cordura, mi vida y en romperme?... Pues solo 3 segundos._


End file.
